


I Always Wanted This

by painted_lady12



Series: What the Heart Wants [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Biting, Chocolate Syrup, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heterosexual Sex, Just two ambiguously sexual beings eating a lot of sugar off each other's bodies, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Licking, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_lady12/pseuds/painted_lady12
Summary: Shiro and Katie really appreciate that their friends have come to make sure Shiro is okay.  They REALLY appreciate it, but would really like some alone time.  THEY REALLY WANT ALONE TIME.There's also a fun condom and some Paladin SundaesFor reference: takes place between chapters 13/14 of "I Always Wanted You", so right after the events of the main fic but before the epilogue





	I Always Wanted This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves<3
> 
> As with the companion fic, this is not going to include any underage or non-con sex. The characters are appropriately aged up and all is right with the world.
> 
> I'd like to take a moment to comment on my feeling about ships. This fic that I've created is my own version of my lovely characters. They can have an infinite number of iterations of themselves with an infinite amount of possible pairings, and I've just chosen to highlight the one that I enjoy the most. Try to keep this in mind as the tensions rise surrounding season 7 reveals.
> 
> In addition, I love comments! They help motivate me to write when it starts to become tedious. For everyone who is super supportive, I'm eternally grateful for that support
> 
> Also, NO SEASON 7 SPOILERS HERE
> 
> As always, I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender

Katie had been playing nurse for a few weeks now.  Shiro’s recovery was slow, and the rest of the team sticking around the moon base had been extremely helpful.  Katie might want to take care of Shiro, but she couldn’t hold him up in the shower, or lift him out of bed in the morning.  Having Hunk and Keith assist with all of those things made her life significantly easier.

 

Shiro was finally starting to walk around on his own.  Jessa cleared him to transition back into normal life as he felt comfortable, and the day that Shiro walked down the stairs for dinner with the rest of their family Katie was beaming.

 

All of them sat around the table.  Hunk had been cooking for them the last few weeks.  All of the paladins had been traveling and doing their own things in recent years, so they hadn’t had an excuse to just sit around with each other in a while.  It was easy to slip back into the feeling of family. Coran and Allura each talking about their travels, and searching for any Altean descendants that might have assimilated in with other cultures.  Hunk was extremely animated talking about his program to help alien species prepare more nutritious food and learn about crop rotation. Keith looked very happy to get away from the Blades for a few days, and Lance was watching Shiro and Katie carefully through all of this.

 

They all sat around and ate and laughed.  They shared stories and memories and Katie felt so full of love at that moment that she could barely breathe.

 

They were a family again.

 

“...time that Lance tripped on his way out of the cockpit…” Keith teased, and Lance turned as red as his lion.

 

“How about that time that Keith forgot to show up and we couldn’t form Voltron!?”

 

They bickered back and forth, but it was just a familiar pattern.  Even their teasing somehow felt like it was meant to bring them peace and closeness.

 

They all put on an Altean soap opera that they used to watch in the castle on boring nights.  The group fell asleep one at a time, all splayed out across Katie’s living room.

 

Katie was amused to find that Lance had Keith’s head in his lap, and was petting his hair as she turned off the tv.  Everyone else but the two of them were out already, the gentle sound of leaves rustling lulling them into a stupor.

 

When Lance realized that Katie was looking, his hand stilled in Keith’s hair for a moment before he took a deep breath and made direct eye contact with her.

 

“Okay, go ahead, laugh it up,” Lance hissed quietly, and Katie just smiled knowingly.

 

“I’m not going to laugh, Lance,” she whispered back, as Shiro rolled over behind her and stole most of the blanket.

 

She growled and wrestled some of it back, and somehow through all of that Shiro didn’t even stir.

 

“It’s just… we’ve been seeing each other for a few months.  It isn’t anything… we haven’t given it a name or anything,” Lance’s voice was dropping to a mumble, very clearly nervous.

 

“You know that you’re talking to the weirdest couple combo ever, right?” Katie chuckled at herself as Shiro’s arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

 

“You two… I never would have guessed,” Lance said honestly, and he was watching Keith’s sleeping face as he spoke.  “I was having trouble wrapping my head around it, but being here with you guys while Shiro recovered showed me that you two really belong together.  I’m… maybe we’ll find the courage to tell everyone else soon.”

 

Katie nodded sagely.  “Yeah, just don’t wait until Keith needs to have emergency surgery in the middle of a Galran invasion.  Just… bring it up during breakfast.”

 

Shaking his head, Lance yawned.  “Not yet, Pidgeon. We have to decide together.  We’re doing the whole communication thing that the young kids keep talking about.”

 

Katie wrinkled her nose.  “Yuck.”

 

The two of them drifted off, and all of team Voltron slumbered peacefully together on a moon of a distant star.

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning as everyone was grumbling and making themselves food for their trips, Katie lounged in her pajamas and watched everyone attempt to function.  Allura looked like she was still half asleep, and Lance had bags under his eyes for the first time that Katie had ever seen.

 

As everyone started to depart for their ships, Katie and Shiro bid them all farewell, and before they knew it Katie was standing in their doorway with a blanket slung around her like a cape.  Shiro came up behind her and pressed a kiss to her neck.

 

“We’re alone,” he mumbled, and Katie felt her body start to light up at the thought.  Between everyone being here and Shiro’s recovery, they hadn’t been able to be intimate in a while.  

 

So, naturally, she shed her blanket and pounced.

 

Her wild morning hair splayed around her head in a crown of curls as Shiro gathered her up into his arms.  He started walking up the stairs with her wrapped around him, his strong biceps flexing as he held onto her tightly.

 

“Your arms are incredible,” Katie whispered happily, running her fingers over the veiny muscle, “Someday I’m going to spend hours just kissing your arms…”

 

Chuckling, Shiro dropped her onto the bed.  She bounced a little, outfit in disarray around her as she looked up at Shiro with mischievous eyes.

 

As the older man dropped onto the covers, Katie moaned happily as his hips started to grind down into hers.  Shiro’s cock was pressing up to her opening through two layers of clothes, and suddenly Katie realized that that was far too many layers of clothes for her.

 

“Off,” she ordered, snapping at the waistband of Shiro’s pajama pants.  He smiled, deciding to tease her by grinding down harder into her crotch.

 

“What, this isn’t good for you?” he joked, and she just whined and gasped at the sensation.

 

Finally she managed to wiggle her own pants down, and luckily Shiro wasn’t too far behind.  Soon they were ripping each other’s shirts off and Shiro’s cock was dripping onto Katie’s thigh.

 

“Takashi,” her voice was broken in a moan as his lips ghosted over her.  He bit at her collarbone, and then at her neck, and pressing licking kisses over her breasts and down onto her abdomen.  His mouth was playing with the sensitive skin on her hips as his fingers started to probe at her entrance.

 

Katie gasped as Shiro thrust three fingers in with little warning, the sting making her see stars.  “Ah, Takashi it hurts so good,” her words slurred together as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders in order to keep him there.

 

Then she tapped his shoulder and he came up to look at her, hovering over her flushed and needy body with a smirk and bright red cheeks.  “What is it?”

 

“I want to…” she reached towards her nightstand, and Shiro realized that she must be grabbing for the condoms.

 

He brought the box out with a chuckle, kissing against her forehead.  “I’ve got the condom, don’t worry.”

 

She shook her head then, pointing at the box.  “I want to try that… enhancer one that scares us…” her voice was thin but she sounded excited, her eyes zeroes in on Shiro’s hands as he rustled through the box until he found the green and pink package that they’d looked at together all of those weeks ago.

 

“This one, huh?” Shiro set aside the condom box and placed the single condom next to Katie, “What are you going to do to earn it?”

 

The words set her blood ablaze as her hands came up to try to pull Shiro closer to her.  He was staying too far away, and the distance was making her feel lonely.

 

“I… I can suck your cock,” she mumbled, and Shiro grinned devilishly.

 

“You want to suck my cock?” Shiro asked innocently as Katie sat up.  He brought his hips close to her lips so that the pulsing, hard member was suspended before Katie’s drooling mouth enticingly.

 

“I want it so badly,” she whimpered, and surged forward to engulf it with her warm, wet heat.  The taste of Shiro was as delicious as it was musky, but Katie couldn’t find it in herself to care.  The weight of Shiro on her lips and her tongue was making her entire body react with anticipation. This cock was going to be inside her soon, and just the thought had her sucking happily and drooling over Shiro, wanting to make sure he knew how good she thought he tasted.  If she could bring him to orgasm like this without him having difficulty helping her later, she would love to just swallow him down and see how far back she can shove her boyfriend’s dick before it made her choke.

 

In that moment, choking on Shiro’s cock seemed like one of the best ways to go, in Katie’s opinion.

 

Shiro held Katie’s head then, and she stopped licking at Shiro and let her jaw drop open.  In seconds Shiro was fucking at her face, pressing harshly against the back of her throat and making her moan with desperation.

 

After Shiro worked himself up, he pulled out of Katie and grabbed for the condom.

 

Her whole body was lit up with excitement as she felt the tip of Shiro’s cock sink into her slick slit, laughing as the feeling of being entered was suddenly overtaken by something else that was far more immediate.  Katie felt like her insides were hypersensitive, every movement and catch of Shiro’s cock inside of her making her sob out.

 

“It’s… ah it feels like you’re tightening around me… like you’re trying to hold me in…” Shiro’s voice was breathless as he tried to start moving, but every tiny increment made both of them clutch at each other for purchase.

 

“Takashi, I need more…” Katie was still feeling each and every drag like her sense of touch was dialed up to 1,000, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough for long.  She knew that Shiro would have to start wrecking her before she would be satisfied.

 

Shiro brought Katie’s one leg onto his shoulder, stretching her out in a split over his cock.  Normally Katie would have complained, but all of her feeling had narrowed down to the electric sparks singing between the two of them.

 

Then, he started fucking her for real.

 

It was animalistic.  Katie needed release, and she knew she needed Shiro to make her beg and cry and scream before she could get there.  As Shiro started whimpering and growling words of praise, Katie felt herself start to drool and lose herself to the sensation.  It was like she only existed in the space that their love created, and it was lighting her up consistently with every movement that Shiro made.

 

“Ah, Takashi,” Katie’s words were slurring obscenely.  She had been trying to ask Shiro for something, but she couldn’t remember at this point.

 

Katie felt like her insides were sucking Shiro up hungrily, the squelching sounds of their lovemaking positively pornographic.  Once Shiro hit just the right spot inside of Katie to make her scream, he adjusted his grip on her and started pounding into her, desperate to chase his own release.  

 

The best way that Katie could describe the sex would be like sparks of fire and pleasure were erupting between them.  Even where they were just normally touching was so sensitive that a brush of a thumb over a hip left the other one panting.  

 

Katie wasn’t sure what was in this condom, but she wasn’t planning on questioning it as she screamed and drooled all over the pillow, body flushed red with heat and exertion.  

 

Then she arched her back at a feeling in just the right way and she felt the orgasm blossom like a white-hot flower inside her, and she was lost for a moment.  She couldn’t feel Shiro, or feel anything for a second. It was just… blissfully quiet. 

 

Then when she came down she felt Shiro continuing to pound into her, and her body was oversensitive and overstimulated and she started whimpering.

 

“I’m almost there, baby,” Shiro promised with a kiss on her forehead and then he came, too, collapsing between Katie’s legs while still firmly buried inside of her.

 

“Pull out,” Katie complained as her vagina started twitching from the orgasm and tightening around Shiro’s soft member.

 

Groaning he flipped over and came out of her with a trail of her own lubrication stretching out between her abused hole and Shiro’s dick before it snapped apart, and Shiro shed the condom and laid back down onto the bed, huffing and puffing and realizing that he didn’t even think he could speak.

 

“Good talk,” Katie said breathlessly, slapping Shiro’s chest a little too hard for his taste.  He swatted her hand away, and soon they were wrestling and Katie has Shiro pinned down against the bed, the two of them staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Morning sex was, apparently, their thing

  
  


***

  
  


At ten that night, the two of them were still curled up in Katie’s bed.  They’d been snacking and binge-watching old cartoons all day, and had refused to leave the comfort of their shared warmth and love.

 

While Katie was nestled against Shiro, she felt like she was dwarved and protected.  There was no worrying about whether she was hurting him or sitting oddly or being too stiff; all of the normal issues that she associated with cuddling drifted away.  Shiro was soft and warm and his hot breath in her hair made her positively melt.

 

She decided that Shiro kissing her shoulders was her new favorite thing, as well.

 

“We should probably go get dinner,” Katie mumbled with irritation, like Shiro had been the one trying to force her to get up.

 

He shook his head.  “It’s way past dinner.  It would be dessert by now.”

 

Suddenly Katie shot up, looking devilish with an evil smile lighting up her features.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Shiro asked with trepidation, which was how ten minutes later the two of them had spread out a tarp on the floor.  Katie wanted to take the lead with this one, so she picked up the whipped cream can and started shaking.

 

The first thing she did was swirl the cream around each of Shiro’s nipples until he had two protruding white breasts.

 

“You always were a boob… girl!” his breath punched out of him as Katie pressed her face into the whipped cream.  The cold cream was cast in sharp contrast to her hot, probing tongue, and Shiro didn’t think his nippled were that sensitive but somehow in that moment it was all he could think about.  Her tongue laved over the sugar, lapping it up slowly and sensually before moving to the second white cone.

 

He was expecting the sharp pleasure this time, closing his eyes and letting the temperature difference spark a fire in him.  When she licked the last off of his chest, Shiro looked down at Katie. He wasn’t prepared to see her bent over Shiro’s naked body with white cream spread all over her mouth and nose and cheeks, looking at him with heavily lidded eyes.

 

“Want to lick it off me?”

 

Shiro surged up and captured her in his lap, tongue lapping at her nose first.  She started giggling hysterically and twisting in his grip, but soon Shiro managed to pin her down and lick the last of the whipped cream off her chin before they met for a sweet, long awaited kiss.

 

Next, Katie grabbed the chocolate syrup.

 

She licked designs off of Shiro.  Soon his skin was a tantalizing combination of sweet and salty, making Katie want to lick off every inch of skin he had.

 

When she dipped her tongue low enough to lick around Shiro’s cock and not on it, he growled and lifted her up, switching their positions so that his hulking figure was caging her in.  She looked pleased, licking the chocolate sauce off her own lips.

 

It was Shiro’s turn, now.

 

He turned her into a delectable sundae.  He started his line of chocolate syrup along her neck and down her collar bone, then dribbled it without rhyme or reason over her breasts, the shill making her nipples perk up.  Then Shiro brought out the whipped cream and drew a smiley face on her stomach.

 

His breath ghosted over her one nipple, and then at her neck.  “Where should I start?”

 

“Neck,” her voice was breaking as he nodded and his lips came over to kiss the chocolate off of her skin.  He licked slowly with the flat of his tongue along her neck, making her fingers tangle in his hair in encouragement.  His mouth closed over the line of chocolate along her collar bone, turning the syrup into butterfly kisses along her skin.  

 

When he got to her breasts, he dug in.  He was indiscriminate with his teeth and tongue and lips as he pressed his face eagerly against her body, like he was trying to climb inside and suck the sugar from her veins.  His tongue and the syrup left a wet trail all over her, and as Shiro licked and bit at her one nippled Katie brought her hand up through the slick mess to pinch at her other nipple herself, breath stuttering at the combination of feelings.

 

“Oh fuck…”

 

The two of them made eye contact and each grabbed one thing.  Katie grabbed the syrup and starting pouring it over her chest, and Shiro grabbed the condom and slid back into her without even a breath to pause, and he was devouring her again.

 

That’s what it felt like, anyway.  With each suck on her skin and slide of his nose or chin against the syrup made Katie push back onto Shiro’s cock aggressively and hungrily, aching to be filled while his tongue made her into a hot and sugary mess.  

 

Shiro couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment, smiling at her flushed face and tangled hair and the lines or chocolate and smeared whipped cream from Shiro’s chest.  Her pupils were dilated and her arms were wrapping around his shoulders and encouraging him to keep moving, that she needed more.

 

When Shiro bit down on the soft skin next to Katie’s nipple she came with a start, the sensation making her arch her back and whimper in ecstasy.  Shiro clutched her tightly as she shook with the feeling, and came as she rode out the aftershocks.

 

When they pulled apart, Katie ran her fingers through the drying mess across her chest.

 

“We should go shower,” her nose crinkled and she laughed.  

 

Shiro couldn’t handle how adorable she looked like that, mildly annoyed and splayed out across the floor freshly fucked and blushing with pleasure.  Due to this state of being, he felt it necessary to scoop her up and carry her to the shower.

 

They stood under the spray and wiped each other down, the evidence of their dessert circling the drain.

  
  


***

  
  


Their little honeymoon period ended eventually.  They both had to go off and complete their own duties.  Katie had her research to get back to, or at least what she could salvage from the station.  Shiro had to go back to assist Allura with Voltron Alliance matters.

 

Usually Shiro would show up at the last minute to come into the lab and surprise her with a bouquet of flowers, or a kiss and a box of chocolates.

 

This time, though, as Katie turned around in her stool and caught sight of Shiro, her face flushed immediately.

 

In his hands he held two things: a can of whipped cream in his right, and the not-so-scary-anymore condoms in the left.

 

She didn’t think she’d ever run home faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Yupppppp I decided to make paladin sundaes and I have -1,000,000 regrets about it
> 
> If you like this, check out my other Voltron fics! I've also got a solid collection of Yuri on Ice material that you can look through. 
> 
> I may be planning one other one shot for this series, so stay tuned for updates<333


End file.
